


与你同行

by wyeth0206



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 灵感来自于席慕蓉的《与你同行》：“而朝我迎来的，日复以夜，却都是一些不被料到的安排，还有那么多琐碎的错误，将我们慢慢地慢慢地隔开，让今夜的我，终于明白。所有的悲欢都已成灰烬，任世间那一条路我都不能，与你同行。”





	与你同行

**Author's Note:**

> 顺便补充了一个新视角

史蒂夫以前不曾喜爱过西装，因为在他还是个豆芽菜的时候，宽肩窄袖和领子外翻的西装在他身上丝毫没办法体现出所谓阳刚之美和绅士风度，更别说那空荡荡的腰和过于肥大的裤筒，反而在称着他更加弱不禁风上面效果显著。

等他从冰里一觉睡到二十一世纪后，比起犹豫不决的面对神盾局替他准备的一整柜子西装，他更偏爱各式夹克、衬衣和宽松的牛仔裤，那些都很普通也很随意，会令他不必感到特殊并轻易融入人群。不过这样的结果是，当他不得不因为任务而参加一场高规格的酒会时，他略显无助的拨打了在他看来较为友好的娜塔莎的电话。

半个小时后，史蒂夫居然等来了佩珀，这让他有些惊恐。

他以为娜塔莎说的“马上有专业人员给你送来”是指某个他不认识并且对方也不认识他的人，或许经营着一家普通但有格调的服装店，然后在一个平凡甚至无聊的下午提着一袋衣服给他送来，付完钱后友好平淡的离开。

但是如果对方是小辣椒，事情就完全不同了，至少在他看来。

作为感谢，史蒂夫想了很久也不得要领，最后替她冲泡了一杯茶，她品尝的时候露出满意的微笑才令他稍稍释怀，女士当天穿着优雅干练的女式西装，白色透着一抹微蓝，像极了雨后天边最后的云朵，却如同贝壳般柔亮洁白，那一瞬间史蒂夫忽然觉得身上紧绷的西装外套似乎也承担了一部分美好的使命，接下来的酒会似乎也不再那么令他局促和紧张。

第二天他跑了趟史塔克大厦，谨慎的提着干洗好的西装，在接待处小姐好奇的目光下阐明了来意，然后她微笑的打了电话，差不多三十秒后，她遗憾的转告他总裁早已去往欧洲开会。史蒂夫有些疑惑，因为昨天他们还在神盾局打过照面，而史塔克因为一直在会议上打瞌睡而被福瑞指明留了下来。

百折不挠是他的优点之一，史蒂夫在大厦前的咖啡馆找了个位置，从上午九点一直端坐到下午十二点，唯一的消遣是用纸巾折叠出不同长度的条状物体来。

两点整时，史蒂夫正用吸管折一个五角星，他的手边已经积累了满满一杯的星星，忽然一个金红色的身影从天而降，稳稳的落在他面前，他察觉对方的金属音透着一种捉摸不透的好奇，史塔克最后耸耸肩，这个通用的肢体语言令史蒂夫忽然放松了。

“你赢了，罗杰斯。”这是纽约之战后，他们之间友好的开始。

后来他才知道，娜塔莎在接到他电话时正在做任务（这解释了那些类似枪击声的背景音），她随即传话给了克林特，他转给了考尔森，当特工准备开溜去服装店时，正在和史塔克大吼大叫的福瑞抢过了他的手机，并在看到“紧急！美国队长需要一套完美的礼服！”这句话后立刻朝面前油盐不进的神盾顾问怒吼出包括“该死的史塔克我需要一套衣服！”“立刻马上，滚出去准备好！”以及“我不想再看见你这张愚蠢的脸”之类的话。小胡子顾问懒得跟他啰嗦，于是他给佩珀打了电话。

史蒂夫在史塔克大厦里做客时，对他一个电话给如此多人造成的麻烦倍感抱歉，在第三次冲史塔克说“真的非常感谢”并得到对方的第三次“不客气”以及附赠的一个白眼后，他终于不好意思的扰扰头，接过史塔克准备放在桌上的玻璃酒杯，在对方因为某种史蒂夫不得而知的原因而微微瞪大眼睛看过来时，他脑海一空，赞美的话已到嘴边：“跟我不一样，托尼，你穿着西装好看极了。”

此刻穿着休闲运动服仔细看还能窥见小小肚腩的托尼·史塔克微微一愣，最后冲他淡淡一笑，“我看出来你其实绞尽脑汁了对吧，放轻松点大个子，这里没有怪异的科学家，不会对你做什么的，事实上，我需要一点止痛药，就在楼上，当然了老贾也是你的粉丝，他会代我领你参观一下，我是指，如果你愿意的话。”他边说着早已站起来，揉了揉手腕，视线落在那上面包扎严实的绷带上，无意识皱起了眉头。

把一切看在眼里的史蒂夫甚至还没等他讲完，就立刻点头，“我愿意！”

从开始就一直有些走神的托尼又用那种混合着好奇、愉悦、思索的目光看向他，史蒂夫正襟危坐的接受他的打量，末了，托尼用一种谁也模仿不了的潇洒姿态冲天花板打了个响指，在史蒂夫被忽然冒出来的电子音而吓住时，轻轻拍了拍他的肩，仿佛在安抚他。

“你会喜欢的。”

他当然会喜欢，美国队长也许是上世纪的老古董，但史蒂夫不是，他几乎是立刻就喜欢上了高科技带来的新的生活方式。

不过他依旧有些弄不明白推特究竟有什么用，以及托尼在史塔克大厦给他安排的房间里放置了一整排的衣柜，这令他每次出门前更犹豫了。

对了，现在该叫复仇者大厦了。

难得的，在一个周五的晚上他们都没有出任务，只有托尼外出参加一个新项目的发布会还没有回来，贾维斯解释那意味着一整晚的酒会，而克林特在那后面加上了“滥交和酒精中毒”之类老生常谈的注解，这令史蒂夫在看《乱世佳人》的时候一直坐立不安。在白瑞德和斯嘉丽相携回到庄园时，史蒂夫偷偷的离开了宽大的娱乐室，光着脚沿着一排淡蓝色的地灯，走过了安静的餐厅和长廊，经过的窗外灯光璀璨，夜色正浓，他没有作停留，静悄悄的走过一排由垫子堆成的沙发城堡和一个迷你吧台，然后在一个转角处停了下来。

电梯指示灯亮着的，史蒂夫立刻意识到有人正在上来，眼都不眨的盯着楼层数的变化，几秒后，门悄无声息的开启，托尼和佩珀的声音立刻清晰起来，史蒂夫下意识的将自己藏在了一颗大盆景的阴影里，安静注视着西装革履托尼和窈窕的女士亲昵的争辩着什么，慢慢走远。

这不是他等待的第一个夜晚，自然也不是最后一个。

当史蒂夫结束了从非洲任务的当晚，便风尘仆仆的骑着摩托赶往了大厦，贾维斯在电梯里向他问好的时候，他感到一阵难以释怀的苦闷。他不敢相信他居然是从电视上知道托尼被一个恐怖分子袭击乃至失踪的消息，比起其他队友默契的同时向他隐瞒这件事，他对托尼在队友之情之外的事一无所知这个事实更令他感到难过。

电梯门开启，他取下头盔，走进了空无一人的楼层，这里光洁明亮而且宽敞，却很难感受到一丝人气，贾维斯委婉的表示他的主人极有可能明天返回，史蒂夫点点头，将头盔和盾牌扔在墙角，连日以来的疲乏和担忧化为连绵的睡意，将他包裹的密不透风，他勉力走到那株巨大的盆景旁，靠着墙壁就这样缓缓的坐了下去，视线落在电梯门，眨了眨眼睛，终于被睡神带走。

 

他在梦境中闻到了椰子的味道，他感到鼻尖有些瘙痒。

他睁开眼，没有海水，没有沙滩，没有摇摆的椰子树，甚至没有光亮，只有，托尼，以及托尼的一切。

他就在他身旁，宽大的风衣落在地上，袖子和一部分衣摆还留在他大腿上，他靠睡在史蒂夫的肩上，微卷的黑发触碰到了他的脸颊和鼻子，史蒂夫的左手被他压着，也许麻了。

托尼忽然动了动，史蒂夫趁机将手移到了他的腰上，环住他，拉近了彼此。

史蒂夫注视着面前的黑暗，直到那围绕着巨大落地窗的地灯开始一颗颗的亮起，最后停在他脚边，只留下一颗亮着，闪烁着柔黄的光芒，和托尼胸前的蓝光交相辉映。

他动了动指尖，划过托尼薄而光滑的衬衣下巴，用干燥的指腹轻轻触碰了那里的皮肤，有点烫，这令他有些留恋。然后一根指头换成了两根，然后是手掌，他没有褪去手套，这一点令他有些懊恼，他只得尽量用五根指头如同羽毛般抚摸那一片温热，反反复复，直到向上，他碰到了亚麻般的触感，他的心瞬间下沉，他一遍遍用手指沿着绷带的边缘划过，仿佛想就这样确认他身旁的人在他无知无觉的时候承受了怎样的磨难。

他上一次曾得到了一颗钢铁心脏，那这一次呢？

史蒂夫用手指抚摸上他干燥的嘴唇，他有多么想要吻上去，就有多么想要揉碎他的一切。

如果他还保有对这个世间一切最美好的幻想，如果他的爱欲憎恨可以轻而易举的抛之脑后，他就应该将他飞翔的翅膀折断，令他不再一昧向前去追求那些永远不可能实现的理想，只顾当前，主顾当下，只看着自己，把伤口暴露给所有人看，让他们怜惜，让他们失望，然后只为自己而活。

但他不能。

托尼终是察觉了什么，他扭动着头，在史蒂夫紧密的怀中挣扎的醒来。

“史蒂夫？”托尼轻唤了他一声，但他太累了，睡神的羁绊似乎比他想象中的还要深，他嘟哝着这个名字，又叫了一遍。

那一刻，战场上近乎无私的保护，相携而伴的散步，酒醉后的细语，不时落在他身上试探求证的目光，此刻都涌现在脑海。

他用铁一般的手臂将他拉进一个炙热的吻里，曾经那些日日夜夜伴随在他梦境中的悲欢和离合，此刻都被抛之脑后，他盼望着一个愿望，用他余下的生命来许诺的那个愿望，便是和他一起同行。

当托尼喘息着撇开头，用一种柔弱的姿态默许后，史蒂夫扯开他的衬衣，用颤抖的手轻触那缠在他胸口的白色绷带，用吻沿着他的脖颈落在小腹，然后换上了牙齿，他克制自己不去理会脑海里崩腾的岩浆，不去反复回忆多少个夜里他尽他所能的去占有他的一切，唯有此刻，他就在他怀里，刚从沉睡中醒来，带着一身疲惫，伤口隐隐作痛，如此鲜活，如此美好。

他将托尼抱起来，用过分温柔的动作和他一起倒在柔软的沙发上，他本可以去更舒服的卧室，但他一秒也等不了，而托尼更是不耐烦的寻找着史蒂夫腰带的开关，史蒂夫居高临下的揉弄着他后颈的软肉，宽大的手掌沿着他裸露的肩头一遍遍的抚摸，直到托尼在他灼热的视线里败下阵来，任由史蒂夫将他转过身坐在腿上，隔着一层丝质的西裤用硬挺许久的阴茎用力摩擦柔软的臀肉，这种怪异的触感令托尼急促的喘息，他脸红极了，即便不回头也能知道史蒂夫的有多么投入，他被对方喷吐在脖颈处的滚烫呼吸弄得喘不过气来，闭着眼睛握住他腰间的手臂，仿佛只有这样，才不至于在这场热情的交欢里丧失神志。在史蒂夫一个深深的顶入中，那如同被真正插入的快感，简直令人窒息，他困惑又无助的从高潮中平复呼吸，就被史蒂夫紧随而来的热吻所吞噬。

在托尼第二次高潮后，史蒂夫才温柔的罢手，托尼气愤又无力，最后只捏了捏他的鼻子，这也只让史蒂夫抬眼亲了过去，然后褪下对方皱巴巴的西装裤，扔在一旁，卷过一张绒毛毯子，将他们两一起裹了进去，四肢交缠。

“托尼？”

“嗯……哼？”

“外面下雪了。”

 

THE END

————

另一个视角

 

托尼有一天忽然察觉到的时候，他一身疲惫，严实整洁的西装下伤口还在隐隐作痛，在电梯上升的时候，托尼的脑袋还因为上一刻的新闻发布会而炸裂似的疼痛，他有那么一瞬间想要就这样停留在这里，这个不断上升封闭的空间里比起空旷无际的未知令他更感安心。

物理性的伤口尚能修复，但因为争执和不信任造成的空洞却印在心底。

这些，该怎么修复？

然而电梯不会停留，他深吸口气，他刚踏出电梯，却意外看见了靠坐在墙壁上抱手休憩的美国队长。他还穿着那身制服，手套破损，露出带着血迹的指尖，头盔扔在地上，和同样布满污迹的盾牌靠在一起，风尘仆仆的本应该在地球的另一边的战士此刻却在史塔克大厦里的一角安睡着，在只有一个人居住的这层楼里，分明等待许久。

托尼终是察觉了什么，又遗憾的发现自己竟迟钝太久。

 

end


End file.
